


Tommy, Ranboo, and George being siblings

by EclipseSolar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Femboy George, Fluff, I'm not sure why this dyanamic came to be but i invented it first!, M/M, Mermaid!George, Moobloom!Tommy, Mute GeorgeNotFound, Platonic Cuddling, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Georgenotfound, Shifter Ranboo, Supportive Ranboo and Tommy, purely wholesome, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I wrote because I made up this weird dynamic between the three, so now their siblings. Enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 68
Kudos: 741





	1. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative ending to when Tommy and Ranboo griefed George's house

George thought they were joking when he was told his house was burned down. He didn't think someone hated him that much- well, maybe that wasn't true. So when he laughed and said he'd check it out he wasn't prepared. He ignored the SMP chat, filled with warnings to not go, as he sauntered in the direction of his house.

When he arrived, he felt tears prickle in his eyes. "My bridge!" He cried. Heterocromia eyes flickered to the house itself and he collapsed on his knees. Cool, wet tears slid down his cheeks as he stared at the spot his house had previously been. It wasn't there anymore.

The ground had been scorched, windows smashed in. Brim of the house no where to be seen, mushroom walls only smooshed and rotted. He couldn't bear the sight. The house he'd spent days and nights on. Gone. Just like that.

Surely there was something left, he hoped. His fish! George crawled over to his pond, looking for the cod with glassy eyes. His hopes sank when he couldn't see any signs of his unnamed fish. Sobs ripped through his throat as he doubled over. He cried, weeped, in grief. The one thing on this server that he felt proud of had been stripped away from him in the blink of an eye.

Dream POV~

He was mad. No, mad would be an understatement. He was furious- pissed, even. As he had been talking to Niki, hoping to buy some flowers for George's garden, Karl ran up to him, telling him someone had burned his friend's house to the ground. Dream had demanded to know who had done it and was informed it had been Tommy, the gremlin. He had to make the child pay, but in a later time.

Dream ran straight to George's house, not bothering to stop when people tried to stop him. The brunette was curled up on the ground in front of the pond crying his heart out. The masked boy glanced over at the damage and felt his blood boil. How dare they.

He crouched down next his friend, gently touching his shoulder. George's head snapped towards him and Dream's heart sank. His eyes were puffy and he looked absolutely broken. The masked man pulled the other into his arms, rubbing his back as he sobbed. He rubbed the other's back as his hoodie turned wet with tears.

George hiccuped quietly, clutching onto him with an iron grip. "They stole my fish," the colorblind boy informed him. "And burned my house to the ground.. Why would they do that, Dream?"

"I don't know George," he answered honestly. "But they shouldn't have." He pulled away from the embrace and lifted his mask slightly to kiss the brunette's forehead. "I'll fix it," Dream promised.

He sniffled and slowly stood up. His eyes were now puffy and red from crying. "We should tell Tubbo," George muttered, hiccuping a sob. Dream nodded, pulling his smiley face mask back over his face and grabbing the other's hand.

\----------------------------------------

Spotting the president up ahead, he called out to the younger, who turned, revealing Tommy beside him. Dream growled and let go of George's hand. He stomped forward, dismissing the citizens and cabinet members watching him, and decked the arsonist in the face. "DREAM!" Tubbo shouted in complete shock.

"You motherfucker!" The masked screamed. "You absolute piece of shit! I can't believe you!" He grabbed Tommy by the collar and brought his fist up to punch him again but Fundy grabbed it and pulled him away.

Tubbo stared at him, bewildered. "Why'd you do that, Dream?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. He glanced at George, shoulders going slack as he took in the pitiful look and tears. Dream once again yanked his fist back, startling the Dutch man, and turned back to Tommy.

The brit had moved out of his vision, annoying him once more. When heard George let out a yelp, he whipped around. He froze in shock and rage. Tommy was hugging his King. Why was he hugging his king? He nearly stepped forward until he saw George reciprocate the gesture, there were now fresh tears.

The masked man heard him muttering soft, encouraging words to the younger, who gripped his shirt desperately. He could hear him hiccuping into his shirt, apologizing repeatedly. George gently pulled back and smiled Tommy, who's face was bright red from the lack of breath by crying. "Can you help me fix my house?" He asked quietly, wiping away his tears.

The blonde sniffled and pulled himself to stand up straight. "Y-yeah," The other agreed. "Yeah, I can, Gogy." They both left quietly in the direction of the smoking house.

Dream stopped for a moment to go back and kiss his fiance on the forehead before trailing behind the two. He stayed a few feet behind them, he didn't hear anything being said. Sniffling came from George as the house came back into view. Tommy wordlessly wrapped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Do you have any left over materials?" The taller asked quietly. George nodded. "Have any reference pictures of it before... ya know." George nodded again. He brought out a camera from his inventory and clicked through until he found a picture to show.

Squinting, Dream could see it from afar. It was a picture of his fully finished house with Callahan standing at his window waving. Dream smiled at the cute picture. "OH!" Tommy suddenly shouted. "I still have your fish."

George's face lit up with the light of a thousand suns. "You do? Where is he?" He asked eagerly. The blonde brought up his message bar and it disappeared, but his fingers still typed as they walked. Private messaging someone, he guessed. Ranboo suddenly teleported beside the King and Vice-president, holding a bucket of water. A fish did a flip into the air and George's smile brightened even more. "My acrobatic fish!" He exclaimed, grabbing the bucket.

Ranboo smiled, canines flashing. "Hi, Gogy!" He cheered. "Can I help with the fixing up?" George nodded. They continued walking until they reached the broken bridge where the energetic king dumped his fish into the pond.

Tommy quickly got to work fixing the bridge while George started filling up his pond and Ranboo killed the rest of the small flames. Dream watched the three work for half an hour before deciding he wasn't needed. He turned and left to go talk to his fiance at L'manberg.

Hours later, when the sun was setting, he returned. Both worried of something happened and to check on his king. He trotted down the path to George's house and looked at the hobbit hole. It was repaired, he was glad to see, but the three weren't in sight.

Dream walked onto the property and spotted them immediately. The trio was passed out, from exhaustion probably, against the barrels. He could tell Tommy was the first to fall asleep by the way he was laying, with his arms limp and relaxed. George sat in the middle, both other boys leaning on him for support, hands in his lap and legs kicked out. Ranboo had his head ontop of the eldest and a hand clutching Tommy's forearm, who was completely snuggled up to the colorblind man.

The masked man smiled. It was an adorable site he admitted to himself. He took a quick picture and settled down on the bridge, bow in hand. Night was approaching and he didn't want anything to disturb the trio from their rest.


	2. Femboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyped up from his brothers, George finally has the confidence to wear his favorite attire.

George liked to wear feminine clothing, only a select few knew this fact. He did not tell anyone, no, it simply was just because of an accidental run in or a slip of the mouth. For example, when he had been putting on one of his favorite outfits (a crop-top, a long skirt, and tights) to wear around his Minecraft home, SapNap had busted unannounced through his front door. Or when he was asking Eret how to put on a dress (listen, it was hard on his own okay? The damn thing would not fit over his head) and the ex-king had figured it out on his own. It was not that he was embarrassed, it was just none of their damn business. He didn’t wear it out either because he didn’t think it was appropriate to the current events, he would say to himself. It was mostly because he would feel out of place against to everyone (minus Quackity) who dressed formally.

He was currently sitting at the table in his little hobbit, mushroom house. Chilling with his legs kicked up on the table. His dress was pooled on his lap, exposing his naked legs to the cool air coming through the windows. Scrolling his phone, he sighed. He needed to go to Niki’s bakery to get some food, but he didn’t want to change. The brunette froze as he heard shouting outside; he recognized the voices of Tommy and Ranboo. He swung his heeled feet onto the floor, however, as soon as he stood up his front door swung open.

Ranboo and Tommy stared at him in surprise. George shifted underneath their gaze, face turning pink. He opened his mouth, “It-”

“You look awesome, Gogy!” Ranboo cheered, his eyes shining. He stepped through the door to stand in front of him. “Wait, are you taller? Oh, you’re wearing heels! That makes a lot of sense.” George smiled. He slammed one of his feet onto the table, showing off his 1-inch white heels. “That’s so cool.”

“Why are you wearing that?” Tommy asked, walking to stand next to Ranboo. He gestured to his dress and eyed the boots.

George shrugged. “I like how it makes me feel,” He admitted quietly. He looked down at his white dress with blue lilies on it.

“Then why don’t you wear it outside?”

“I feel out of place.”

Ranboo gasped. “What? You better!” The blonde beside him exclaimed. “You look fucking awesome!” Ranboo nodded beside him eagerly. “Give me a fucking dress or a skirt, we’re going for a walk.” George blinked in surprise and beamed. He strode over to his closet, pulling out a black knee-high skirt. The younger snatched it out of his hand and went into the bathroom to change.

“Do you want to change while you have the confidence?” The black and white man queried. George thought for a moment then grabbed a dress with a white sheet over it (he didn’t have to check to know what it was), a thin, white sweater jacket and a pair of pink flats. “Oooo, what’s that?” The ender hybrid pointed to the white sheet on a hanger.

The colorblind male smiled slyly. “Wait and see,” He teased. Ranboo pouted but nodded. George left to his room. He closed the door behind him then laid out his clothes on his bed. After shuffling out of his white dress and kicking off his heels, he pulled the white cover off the hanger.

Displayed in front of him was a beautiful green and pink dress. The brunette smiled softly as he looked at it. It was his favorite.

“GOGY!” George snapped his head up towards the sound on the other side of his door. “Hurry up! My legs need to start moving before they fall asleep!” Tommy shouted from the other room. “Also, you got anything to go under this? It’s a bit breezy outside today.”

The shorter huffed. “Yeah,” He replied. “Give me a second!” He gently tugged the dress on, putting the flats on afterwards, then finally the jacket. Standing in front of his mirror, he admired himself. The top part of the dress was a light pink that hugged his upper body, it was tight but not tight enough to hurt. He adjusted the straps, so they were straight and the fake flowers didn’t dig into his skin. Where the pink ended, the skirt flowed outwards to his ankles. It was a lush green he had seen from his colorblind glasses. The jacket he threw on was light and slipped off his shoulders, but he thought it fit well with the aesthetic. It stopped an inch past his hips, the sleeves hung loosely off his arms.

George’s eyes caught on something behind him in the mirror. He turned and spotted a flower crown. The flowers were small and white, a gift he got from Tubbo. They were fake, of course, but still pretty and realistic. He went and grabbed it, placing it on his head. Looking in his mirror, he nearly gasped. He really liked this outfit.

Suddenly remembering the two boys in his living room, George opened the door and walked into the room. The two were chatting, Tommy loudly praising himself and how he looked. The skirt he had given him ended just above his knees, but the elder wasn’t surprised; the blonde was a lot taller than him, so it was to be expected. The two heard him enter and turned to look at him. They stared at him in awe, it made his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“You look amazing George,” Ranboo admitted. Tommy rushed towards him before George was able to reply and hugged him which he returned after a few moments. The tallest male joined the hug not a second later. They’d gotten used to the younger’s random bursts of affection and learned not to question it.

George smiled gently, carding his nimble fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Thanks, Ranboo,” He said and the noirette rubbed his cheek on his head as in saying ‘you’re welcome.’ They stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. “Hey, Tommy?” A hum. “Still want those leggings?”

Tommy pulled away, “Heck yeah!” He grinned mischievously. Ranboo laughed. George handed him a pair of leggings and watched as he sprinted back to the bathroom.

“He really is like a little brother, huh?” Ranboo whispered. The older nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. “And you’re like my older brother!”

The other snorted. “I feel like one too,” He mumbled causing the hybrid to giggle.

Tommy burst back into the living room, smiling. “Ready!” He exclaimed. The youngest of the trio grabbed their hands and dragged them outside. “Where’d you get the dress?” He asked as they crossed the bridge.

“Eret gave it to me,” The brunette answered. He remembered receiving it, the happiness it gave him.

The hand that held his yanked forward. “Eret knew before I did?!” He shouted. George nodded, feeling a little bit guilty. “Why didn’t you tell us? We’re br- friends! Aren’t we? Who else knows?”

George winced. He felt Ranboo pat his back. “Yeah, he did,” He said. “It wasn’t intentional, I promise. I asked him how he put on the strawberry dress and he figured it out. The only people who know are you guys, SapNap, and Eret. So far.” He smirked slightly. “That means you know before Dream does.”

A wide grin spread across the blonde’s face as the information set in. “Ha!” He cheered, smugness in his voice. Their path started to merge with the one that led to L’manberg and George felt himself still. Tommy looked back confused, then grinned. “Don’t worry Gogy, no one’s going to make fun of you while me and Ranboo are here!”

“What he said!” Ranboo agreed, squeezing his hand. “We’ll protect you.” George stared at them in surprise. He felt tears prick up in his eyes but pushed them back and smiled. He let them lead him down the path.

They chatted while they walked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They passed by Church Prime then down to Niki’s bakery. Tommy pointed to the shop and exclaimed how he wanted some pastries. George sighed, Ranboo did the same, and let go of his hand. He felt the blonde tighten his grip and laughed. “You want some pastries or not?” He asked and watched him run into the shop like the kid he was. The two trailed behind him.

As soon as he walked into the shop, he heard a gasp and looked to register. He made eye contact with Niki before she smiled sweetly at him. “You look really nice today, George,” She said quietly. He smiled shyly back at her and nodded his head in thanks. “What would you boys like for today?”

The trio took their orders and sat down on the bench outside to eat. Tommy bumped the older’s shoulder, making him choke on his danish pastry and shoot him a glare. “Told you they wouldn’t make fun of you,” He smirked. George paused, staring at him, then scoffed playfully. Ranboo grinned, leaning on the brunette’s other shoulder. “Also, I can see why you wear skirts,” He suddenly added. “They’re very comfy and moveable.”

“Maybe you can come with me next time I go shopping then,” George suggested. He poked the hybrid next to him, “you too. You need something to wear besides suits.” Tommy nodded beside him, biting into his cookie. "Maybe a hoodie or something." Ranboo nodded thoughtfully and sunk into George's side further.


	3. Head Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to visit his favorite mute merman!

George was lying in his lake, as usual, when he felt the harsh vibrations of the water. He swam upwards and peeked his head out of the water, spotting Tommy. The merman grinned and greeted the moonbloom, signing 'Good morning!'

Tommy nodded at him. "Morning, Gogy," He replied. He laid down at the shore on his stomach with a frown.

George grabbed his sunglasses and swam to float in front of the other. He put them on and blinked to readjust his sensitive eyes. He brought his hands out of the water to ask what was wrong but was interrupted when the blond grabbed them and placed them in his golden locks. The merman paused, confused, before giggling and petting the hybrid's head.

He smiled when he saw the younger's tail flick in satisfaction with a grin sneaking up on his face. He curled his claws to scratch behind Tommy's calf ears, purring as they fluttered happily with the blond's eyes falling shut. The merman stopped his hands and dropped them in the water, catching the way his visitor's eyes snapped open to glare at him.

George dunked himself underwater then resurfaced. 'Drying out' he signed. Realization flashed through the other's eyes before settling back down and waiting patiently. The merman returned his claws to the blond locks, a calm washing over him as he did so. It relaxed him too somehow. Tommy inclined his head towards his hands, leading his claws to the nape of his neck and wagged his tail happily. Both listened to the peaceful sound of the forest around them as they enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ranboo in this one, sorry!


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the siblings met

Someone was crying but it wasn't George, nor was it Dream or SapNap. The trio shared a look of confusion and alarm. Who in the world would be crying? Especially at night. They wordlessly followed the sound until they found a clearing of trees, two children sat in the moonlight. One was quietly hushing the other, a poor attempt that did nothing.

George could hear the sound of zombies approaching and the rattling of bones. He quickly ran over to the children, who looked to be around eight years old, and swept the crying one up in his arms. The two looked at him in bewilderment, as if they just realized he was there, he just smiled awkwardly and hushed them.

The younger continued crying as George's nerves grew. He could hear Dream and SapNap fighting monsters behind them. The child he was holding grabbed at his goggles, George lifted them to his head to avoid the possibility of them snapping and hitting his face. Both boys stared at him in wonder, the one stopped crying in favour of holding his face to examine his mismatched eyes.

The child he was holding was blonde with striking blue eyes and human from what he could see. The other wasn't. His skin color was split down the middle, his left white and his right black, same with his hair but switched. He also had heterocromia, green eye on his left, red on his right. The kid had long, pointed ears like Dream's.

Putting the blonde on his hip, he threw the other over his shoulder. George shouted out to his friends telling them he was heading back to the town and to be careful. They simply laughed him off, cocky teenagers. He scoffed then sprinted towards his hidden mushroom home. It was much safer than his typical one that was covered in weapons and potential dangers.

When he arrived he dropped both kids on his couch. The brunette opened his mouth, "Hello, I'm George." Big, curious eyes blinked at him before the other human yawned. "Okay, introductions for later then," he sighed.

His couch was uncomfortable to say the least, so he opted to have them take his bed. He led them to the bathroom quietly and filled the tub before simply telling them to take a bath. The children stared at him, he scoffed. The sixteen year old shrugged off his clothes until he was left in his boxers then sat in the tub. Seemingly understanding both boys did the same.

George grabbed his shampoo and started applying it to the blondes hair while the other yelped in alarm, the monochrome kid's eyes widening. "It's fine," the blond whispered and the other calmed. George continued washing his hair, dismissing the exchange in favour of cleaning the dirty children that were in his house.

A while later, the fighting duo had arrived. George wrapped both boys in towels and moved them to his room, changing them into his oversized shirts and his old (clean) underwear while he put on a hoodie and jeggings. "I'm going to go check on them," He declared. "You can go with or stay here and sleep."

The hybrid one hesitantly walked up to him and grabbed his leg then sat on his foot, his brother following in suit. George froze in shock; however, he snapped out of it when he realized he had to check on Dream and SapNap. He basically limped into the living room, his friends immediately taking notice and hoping off the couch.

"GEORGE!" Dream shouted in worry. "Are you okay?!" His friend grabbing his arms while SapNap gave him a once over then bursting out in laughter. The thirteen year old stared in disbelief before seeing the children and wheezed like a deflating balloon.

George simply stared, cheeks dusted with a light pink. He pulled a stick from his inventory and smacked Dream with it, only making him wheeze harder. "Alright, take care of your own wounds then," He huffed and waddled back to his room.

He carefully detached the children to his legs and threw them on his bed. They both giggled in delight, making the brunette smile softly. George flopped on his bed right as there was a knock on his door. He groaned and got up. "Sorry, it was a funny sight," Dream said sincerely. "We do need to be cleaned up though." He lifted up his hoodie to show off a few scratches and cuts he gained.

"Fine, give me a minute." George slammed the door in his face. He grabbed the medical supplies from his closet and put them in his hoodie pocket. The kids had gotten comfortable on the bed, watching him gather his stuff. It was cute. As he made his way to the living room, he heard the pitter patter of footsteps behind him but ignored it.

It took an hour to get them all patched up, no major injuries. The kids were good (minus a large scarred gash on one's side, it worried him how the boy got it) and the teens only had minor scratches. SapNap ended up crashing on his couch while Dream pondered around in the kitchen for food.

George brought the brothers back to his room and flopped on the bed again. He took off his goggles, placing them on the bedside table and snuggling into the covers. However, he sat up after a moment and turned to the kids. "I need names," He said sternly.

Both exchanged a look. The blond pointed to himself, "Tommy-" he pointed to the other "-Ranboo"

George nodded. "Well," He started. "Tommy, Ranboo. Welcome to your temporary home!" With that he fell backwards, head landing on the pillows and his arms splayed out at his sides. Tommy tucked himself to his right side while Ranboo grabbed his forearm and hugged it. George gently rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb, he felt him lean into it. He wrapped his arm around Tommy and listened as their breathing slowed. He soon followed them into dreamland.

BONUS:

Dream's POV

After scavenging around the kitchen, eating whatever to fill his hunger bar, Dream trudged to George's room. He stopped when he saw the kids they had saved curled up around his friend, sweet. That wasn't going to stop him from getting his nightly cuddles though.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso, a harsh kick to the face is what he received. Dream glared at the blond child who had dealt the damage, surprised to see him glaring back. He moved to the George's other side, carefully watching both his friend's and the child's reaction to the movement. Tommy continued glaring at him and kicked him again. The thirteen year old seethed and tucked his head into George's side, but the kid kept kicking him.

He eventually decided to leave it for another time as exhaustion caught up to him and left the room. Instead he curled up with SapNap on the couch. Dream certainly wasn't happy with the decision but let it be. SapNap snuggled closer to him in an attempt to gain more warmth and Dream felt himself mellow in the slightest. He fell into a dreamless sleep after a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an instagram! If anyone wants to make fanart or anything use #rgtsiblings !!


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the bois

George woke up to someone shaking him. He cracked an eye open to peer at the blond jumping on his bed and groaned. Ranboo was standing at his doorway, looking equally excited.

"Wakey wakey, Gogy!" Tommy cheered. George responded by kicking the other's knees, knocking him off the bed and onto the ground. "Shit!"

The brunette grinned and sat up. He yawned before slipping out of the bed. Ranboo poofed to appear beside him, smiling widely, then grabbed his arm poofing them to the christmas tree. His stomach twisted from the teleportation. Tommy came running in seconds later, sliding on his knees to land in front of the tree.

"Chill out," George huffed. "We still got to wait for Dream and SapNap." He thought for a moment. "And Karl. Actually, I can give you two something. Stay here." With that, he left to go to his room only to return with three velvet boxes. One was blue, the second was red, and the third was black. Red for Tommy and black for Ranboo, he kept blue for himself.

Tommy eagerly opened his box to reveal a golden thread charm bracelet with the three boys' initials on it. He blinked at it in confusion and awe as George clipped it on his wrist. He looked over at Ranboo to see him also opening his. It was the same as the blond's but a necklace, said blond crawled forward to compare the two pieces of jewelry. George clipped his bracelet around his right ankle while the ender hybrid put the necklace on. 

"Thanks, George," Ranboo grinned. The older only nodded in response. Tommy rushed forwards to hug him, capturing him in a tight hug. George returned it and pulled him up onto the couch so the blond rested on him. Ranboo took notice to the brunette's anklet. "So we all have matching jewelry?"

George nodded. "Yep," He admitted. "Just us three."

He heard Tommy hum with satisfaction. "Good," The youngest said. "No one else deserves one! We're the coolest people here. I'm obviously the coolest person but you two are good too- OOF" George had promptly shoved the large teen to the floor, who cussed at him and went to go cuddle with Ranboo.

Suddenly, Dream burst through the front door and made brief eye contact with Tommy. The two looked at George, whose arms spread out as an invitation. "Don't you fucking-" Tommy started, looking at the other adult.

The masked man didn't wait for him to finish as he ran to the couch and plopped down to hug his friend. He curled up on the smaller man, lifting his mask off to lay his head on the other's chest. George quietly scratched the blond's head absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone. The child glared at Dream as he stuck his tounge out at him.

"How long until the others get here?" Ranboo asked. His arms encircled the younger in a secure hug.

Dream hummed. "Few minutes," He guessed. "I ditched them a while ago, I got too excited." He buried his head in George's pecs, "I couldn't wait to have my pillow back." His mask lay on the floor, its smile facing the ceiling. George didn't respond verbally, he instead kneed him in the stomach, making him screech in pain and flop onto the floor. He didn't like being referred to as an item.

Ranboo teleported to his brother, who leaned into his warmth. He hadn't looked up from his phone. Tommy smirked victoriously.


	6. Sign language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets babysat by George, who communicates by sign language and Google translate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George is selectively mute in this

George never really hung out with Tommy. The teen was rowdy and energetic while he wanted to lay around and tend to his garden. It wasn't really until Dream had dropped him off at his house that they finally met.

Tommy was sat on his couch staring at him, George chose to ignore it as he watched the TV. "You know sign language, right?" Tommy suddenly asked. The brunette nodded, shifting his gaze to the other. "Can you teach me cuss words? I wanna curse at Dream next time I see him."

The older blinked. He smirked mischievously, pausing the show he was watching and turning towards the child. He brought out his phone and opened Google Translate then typed. "What do you want to know" the dull voice came through the phone.

The other smiled. "Fuck," He answered. George brought his right hand to rest underneath his chin and the motioned outwards. Tommy repeated the gesture then looked for approval. The brunette gave a thumbs up, causing him to light up. "How do I say 'Fuck you'?" He asked. George did the same motion but with his pinky finger and thumb sticking out. Again, Tommy copied.

He taught the younger the signs for 'bitch' 'asshole' and 'motherfucker' before he deemed that enough and relaxed his arms. The kid had cackled loudly, rambling about how many times he was going to use the signs and with who, how they'd react. George listened with a small smile on his face.

Dream eventually arrived two hours later. "Hey! Tommy!" He cheered, opening the door. "How have you two been getting along? I see Tommy isn't dead, that's good." George made the 'okay' sign. The child saw and made the gesture for 'okay bitch' causing the brunette to burst out laughing, doubling over; Dream simply stood, dazed with shock before turning to glare at George. "What the hell? He already swears enough! We don't need it in another language." 

'Sorry' He signed, wide smile on his face. 'He asked gave some pretty good reasons to' Tommy stared in confusion. He hadn't learned sentences, only simple phrases, greetings, and (of course) swears. He got up, smirking. "Ha! Take that!" The blond did the gesture for 'bitch' to finish his sentence.

He was grabbed by the collar and hauled out of the house by Dream, who simply called out a goodbye to George. George hoped he'd see Tommy again, he was entertaining.


	7. "Don't do that again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't take the warnings seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, a few things are different, such as Wilbur dying. He doesn't in this, Phil just knocks him out instead of killing him and puts him through therapy.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" George shouted, chasing after the tall child. "WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO MEET THE SAME FATE AS THAT WATERMELON!" Tommy screeched and vaulted over the garden fence. He heard the shorter behind him, how the fuck is the little man so fast? Not risking looking back, he ran straight to L'manberg. "TOMMY!" 

Tommy kept running until he spotted Wilbur, “WIL-” Wilbur turned to him just in time to see him tackled to the ground. The shorter brunette maneuvered him, so his face was turned to the sky, George’s legs were positioned where they draped over his shoulders and his feet tucked beneath his armpits. His thighs captured the blonde’s head in an unbreakable hold. The younger screamed bloody murder, his legs kicking out in a poor attempt to escape. “WILBUR HELP ME!” 

His former leader made quick eye contact with George, a sympathetic smile on his face as he shook his head. The hold on his head tightened slightly, making him cry out in pain as his hands shot out to try to pry out of the grip. “SORRY!” He shrieked, voice wavering. “I’M SORRY! ‘M SORRY! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN!” His pleading eyes met the older's harsh gaze, which did not interfere. 

A small crowd gathered around the two by the kid’s pleads, watching the lanky teen try to convince the older to let him go. They simply watched, frightened by the surprising strength the brown-haired man possessed. The teen was close to tears, it was humiliating and painful as he tried to convince his captor to let him go. “Don’t do it again,” George snarled in a low voice as he let the teen go. The brunette retreated to his home quietly, not bothering to look at the small crowd. 

Tommy scrambled away till he was a few feet away, the pain in his skull was dissipating. He sighed as he massaged his temples lightly. He knew not to do that again; he’d already been given two verbal warnings, but he had not listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's fine, by the way. Just a bit shaken from the sudden strength. What did he do? Make something up in the comments! Also, sorry for not updating as much. I've been busy because of school, though I do have something already in the works.


	8. Bubba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo regresses when the voices get too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post a proper Valentine's Day story when I can but for now bare with me please

Ranboo sat in his panic room, curled up in the corner. His memory book sat on his lap as tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't handle the stress of his mind as it began to slip into his little space. His mind calmed slightly and he teleported to his bubba.

He was surprised by the fact the older had seemed to be an arguement with someone he didn't care to acknowledge. The younger gently pulled at the other's sleeve, cutting him off from a yell as he turned. George softened at the tears rolling off his face, quickly dismissed who he was arguing with, then pulled the taller into his arms.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong, Boo?" The brunette asked. Ranboo began slipping as he was carried to the couch. He shook his head, nuzzling his nose into the older's neck, craving warmth. The tears slowed to a stop, no longer burning his skin. "You want me to get Toms?" Another no. "Alright," George sighed. "How old are you right now?" He pressed his hand against the arm caressing his head. "Five?" A nod.

His caretaker poked his stomach, making him giggle. "What are you ticklish?" The man questioned teasingly, poking him again.

Ranboo sat up and shook his head furiously. "No!" He declared, voice higher. George grinned wickedly and tickled his sides. The younger burst out in giggles, causing the other to laugh with him. He wiggled around trying to escape the hands and ended up falling on the floor, but it was ignored by the "torture" he was enduring.

In an attempt to escape he tried to crawl away but the older followed. "Stawp!" He screeched and George immediately stopped his actions.

That was a rule they had, something disguised as a game when he was younger. It taught him and Tommy about boundaries and how they should be respected. The 7ft boy laid out on the ground, catching his breath while the brunette sat beside him patiently. "Can I cuddle you now?" He asked softly. Ranboo curled back up in his lap, head resting on his chest with his legs draped over the other's. George's arms wrapped around him like he was a baby, it was comforting. His caregiver gently rocked him. 

"Wanna go change into something more comfortable?" The older asked after a few minutes of silence. "We can go into town and get you some more toys." The little's ears flapped happily and he scrambled out of his lap to rush to his shared room. George patiently waited in the kitchen, grabbing his bag of supplies for the walk; such as water, snacks, and some little toys.

Ranboo burst into the living room, grinning softly. He was wearing a hoodie that was designed to look like a suit and a pair of black sweatpants (which was ironic because he didn't sweat). He had also shifted to a smaller version of himself, to where his head reached the older's stomach.

George ducked behind the kitchen counter, smiling. The little pouted when he couldn't find George in the living room, quietly calling out "Bubba." He twirled around, looking for the other, before entering the kitchen.

They made brief eye contact as the older shouted "BOO!" Ranboo screamed at the scare, falling on his butt, but giggled in delight. George helped him onto his feet after his giggles calmed down. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The other cheered, twin tails wagging. George smiled softly at the teen. He grabbed the other's clawed hands and led them out the door; meanwhile, the little grabbed the bag off the counter.


	9. Braces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's adventure to remove Tommy's braces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an IRL fic btw

Ranboo sat in the library in his house, reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu. It had been recommended to him by one of his close friends, so he had decided to read it. He was currently waiting with his younger brother until it was time to leave for his dentist appointment, which was in a few hours or so. Tommy was leaning against him, lazily reading over his shoulder and giving small comments on bits. After a few minutes of reading, he slammed the book shut. His brother startled then scowled at him. “I was reading that,” Tommy said. 

The older smiled apologetically, “Sorry.” The other groaned and sank deeper into his side. “Actually,” Ranboo started, gaining Tommy’s attention, “you want to go get something from one of your favorite cafes? You’re going to have to change your diet after you take your braces off so you might want to relish your current eating habits while you can.” His little brother shrugged and replied with a “Sure.” 

Both boys got up and stretched. Ranboo tucked the book into his satchel to read later when they were in the waiting room then led them to the kitchen. Their older brother sat on the counter on his phone, idly staring at the screen with glazed eyes. The two boys exchanged a glance before they both screeched. George jumped, throwing his phone in the air; subsequently, catching it as he nearly fell off the counter. He whirled around to look at them, annoyance written on his face. “What was that for?” The brunette asked with a monotone voice. 

Tommy and Ranboo burst out laughing, Tommy wheezing painfully. George simply stared at them, clutching his phone tightly. When they calmed down, they wore smiles. “We wanted to know if we could go out to eat,” the duo-haired boy explained, “Tommy has to eat differently after he takes off his braces and gets his retainer.” 

Their older brother hummed thoughtfully. “Alright, where do you want to go?” He questioned, grabbing his keys. 

“Can we go to my favorite café?” The blond replied. The teen beside him looked at him eagerly. 

George shrugged. He sighed, “If you want to.” The two teens cheered in victory, making the older smile softly. 

After getting ready and piling in the car, they started their trip. George was driving, of course, with Ranboo in the passenger seat and Tommy in the back. The seating arrangement had taken a while to settle as both teens had argued who’d get the front seat, but eventually agreed Ranboo would take it since he didn’t have enough leg room in the back. 

They sang and danced along to the music until they arrived at Trading Post Coffee Roasters (or TPCR as Tommy called it). Looking at the menu in the drive-through. Tommy got the Nutella Pancakes, Ranboo got the Smoked Back Bacon Pancakes, and the Croque Monsieur for George. Their total was £27.75 which they all paid for, minus Tommy because he managed to convince them it was “for his celebration.” Took their orders, paid and left. 

Next, they drove to Pearls Bubble Tea, ordering three fruit teas: pineapple, mango, and peach. Sitting in the car until it was ready to pick up. Ranboo was the one to go in and grab them (he thankfully didn’t forget the straws this time). The brothers sat in the parking lot eating their food and sipping their drinks, chatting aimlessly. It was only a seven-minute drive to get to the dentist office from here, so they did not have to worry too much about being late. 

Finally, after they finished their meal, George drove them to Tommy’s appointment and put on their masks. Ranboo and Tommy sat next to each other on the couch in the waiting room. The elder of the two drew out the book they had been reading an hour earlier, getting into a similar position to read as well. Meanwhile, George checked them in before settling on Ranboo’s other side and scrolling through Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally made for school, but decided I needed something to post.


	10. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on the AU and an apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, long chapter

I’d like to apologize for the slow updates. First of all, I’ve been kicked off my phone for a while, which is where I write majority of the chapters; in fact, I have a few stories on my notepad right now. Therefore, I’ve been using my computer and tablet to write, still getting used to it now. Secondly, school has been a bitch. I get around 5 assignments each week and it’s difficult to manage. Please forgive me. 

Now, what you probably kept reading for: 

George is currently 24, Tommy is 16, Ranboo is 16, and Ghostbur was around 23 years old when he died. George did not participate in any of the wars and slept through the election (like canon). Wilbur and George were dating before the explosion even though George was not on his side. During both Tommy’s exiles, George visited them frequently and gave them updates on what was going on in (L’) Manburg. Eret and George are blood siblings and hang out occasionally because they didn’t like the conflict. 

Tommy was exiled the second time for burning down George’s house even though he and a few others helped fix it up afterwards (it was a bit different than what I wrote in the first chapter). He did end up running away from Dream’s manipulation to Techno’s house, where he was often visited by his brothers and Ghostbur. He isn’t biologically related to anyone on the SMP, neither is Ranboo. He now lives with George, Ghostbur, and Ranboo in George’s mushroom cottage. Due to being a raccoon shifter, he has three forms. 

Ranboo sleepwalks, but he isn’t controlled by anything or anyone. He speaks enchanting table, aka enderman. He’s half enderman, I haven’t decided what the other half is yet. He’s 8’3 by the way. He’s an age-regressor, both George and Tommy are his caretakers. “Dream” is still in his head and tries to tell him what to do but it does not have much of an affect other than being annoying. Though, sometimes it does get really loud, and he goes to his friends to help block it out. 

Ghostbur typically follows George and Tommy around for fun. He ends up helping George with his flower garden and farm (mostly because Friend eats all the roses). George’s house gets destroyed a lot, so he ends up helping rebuild it every time when no one else is there. He has two ghost forms: his full body one and floaty one. His most preferred form is the floaty one, it makes him feel freer. He doesn’t remember all his memories but remembers all the happy ones. He’s twins with Techno and Philza is their father. He can fly and turn invisible at will. 

How they look: 

Wilbur: 

All forms: Wilbur is twins with Techno, this causes him to also have pig-like features, like his pig ears. He has two bottom tusks that jut out his mouth, they can’t be covered by his lips. They go up to the sides of his nose. A tail grew from his tailbone, the skin is a light brown with a large tuff of dark brown fur at the tip, it goes to his heels. His left ear has a small, gold hoop earring. His legs are ditigrade with pig feet, this puts him at 6’5. The tips of his fingers have a hoof-like texture. He also has a pair of white wings that come out of his back, due to his father being Phil.  
Alivebur: He looks like his Minecraft skin; brown hair, brown eyes and all. He wears a brown trench coat over his black turtleneck and slacks. Around his right wrist he has a white-dotted, red mushroom bracelet from his boyfriend. His eyes are sullen and dark from lack of sleep. This is what he looked like before he died.  
Full-body ghost: His skin is desaturated and has a lack of pupils and irises. He has a small, brown pack on his left shoulder that contains his well-known blue. He sports a pair of jeans and a yellow jumper with a large cut from being stabbed. His eyes and body cast a faint white glow.  
Floaty: This form is basically the same as the previous one. His legs, however, stop a few inches below his knees where it fades to nothing. 

Tommy: 

Human: Same as his Minecraft skin, but he wears a skirt and leggings for the reason below. He carries a dagger on his hip that’s out of sight. His height is 6’3 and he does not wear shoes. His height is 6’3.  
Half form: He grows a raccoon tail; for this reason, he wears a skirt and leggings to allow better movement (and because I like SkirtInnIt). His face grows black fur around his eyes as a mask and his ears are a raccoon’s. His nails grow into claws and pads grow on his fingertips and his feet.are a raccoon’s. His nails grow into claws and pads grow on his fingertips and his feet.  
Small: He grows shorter to 5ft, so he is sneakier and harder to spot. His legs are ditigrade raccoon legs as his claws grow sharper. 

George: 

His brown hair is a mess that sticks up every which direction and can’t be tamed. He has heterochromia eyes, so his left eye is brown while his right is blue. His clout glasses act like sunglasses with a blue tint and wide, circle frames. He’s 5’8 tall, so he’s the shortest of his brothers. His outfit varies from chapter to chapter, but he typically wears his Minecraft outfit with black combat boots. 

Ranboo: 

Normal: His hands reach his mid-thighs; his nails are sharp. A small crown floats above his head always.  
Small: He grows shorter to 5’5. His hair also grows out, which George typically puts up in a ponytail. He uses this form when he’s regressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions in the comments!


	11. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manipulated by Dream duo and a ghost help a cottage core ex-king tend to his garden while they are punished by the sun god and a sheep ruins their progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many cute Georgebur interactions b/c they are underrated. FYI! Canon Ghostbur and my AU are very different, while C!Ghostbur forgets serious events during his ghost state, AU!Ghostbur remembers everything that he’s been through as a phantom. He also is more Wilbur-like in the sense he isn’t always blindly happy.

The two teens sat at the edge of the pond in front of their cottage. Tommy dipped his feet in the water, wiping his sweat off his brow. “Do you seriously do this every day, Gogy?” He asked, turning to the brunette. George looked over at him, humming before nodding. He was wearing a loose tank top, jean shorts and his gardener boots. Meanwhile, Tommy wore a flowy, black skirt that reached his mid-thighs and a white short-sleeved shirt. 

“I don’t understand how you can handle this heat,” Ranboo muttered, lifting a hand to block out the bright sun. 

Tommy scoffed. “Maybe if you changed out of that suit,” he poked the older’s chest sharply, “you wouldn’t be so hot, Bruv.” George lifted off his sunhat and placed it on the ender’s head. “HEY! Where’s my hat?” 

George pointed at his ghost boyfriend, who was floating after his sheep friend. “He has a sweat band,” he informed. “Now, if you’d hurry up and get it, we can start working again. These weeds won’t unweed themselves.” The enderboy beside him stood up, letting out a muttered apology. He went over to a patch of alliums and began clawing out weeds silently. “Ranboo,” the boy looked over at the sound of his name, “I get the suit is your whole aesthetic, but you’re going to have a heat stroke. Go change.” 

Bursting out in laughter, Tommy pointed at his older brother mockingly. The taller pouted and headed inside to change. The blonde’s laughter was cut off with a scream when Ghostbur grabbed his shoulder. “Oh, sorry,” the ghost grinned apologetically. “Here’s the band you wanted.” He dropped the sweat band on the teen’s lap, slightly translucent skin leaving his vision. Tommy muttered out a thanks. “No problem!” 

The ghost stood up, dusting the no-existent dirt off his black jeans. He sent a smile towards George, striding over to hug his lover. “Hello, Blue,” he said fondly, kissing the shorter’s head. George smiled softly, pushing his head towards the affectionate gesture. The blonde let out a fake gag, glaring at the two. Ghostbur let out a laugh, while George shot him a mock glare. 

Gogy let his gaze wander over his flower garden, his eyes widening. “Ghostbur! Tell Friend to stop eating my flowers!” He shrieked. The translucent man tilted his head in confusion before spotting his sheep eating the roses and racing over, frantic shouting that made Tommy start laughing once again. Ranboo stepped back outside, this donning a thin, white tee, the borrowed sunhat and basketball shorts; his gifted, golden necklace glittering in the sun instead of being hidden under his suit like usual. George hummed as he stared, “Nice necklace.” 

“Thanks,” Ranboo replied, stroking the chain tenderly with his claws. 

Deciding to join the light teasing, the youngest sibling called out, “I have a matching bracelet, isn’t that surprising! Maybe if you wore it over your suit we would have noticed sooner.” 

The enderboy rolled his eyes jokingly. “Maybe,” he laughed before shifting to serious tone. “I just don’t want someone to steal it, so it’s better to hide it.” He punctuated his statement by tucking the gold under his shirt gently as if it was glass. 

George crooned softly in understanding. “Anyways,” he started. “You can continue digging out the weeds.” He turned his head to look at Tommy as the other went back over to where he was before he changed. “Tommy, you can help watering if you’d like.” The older person knew better than to demand something from him than to have him yell and watch spitefully. 

“What can I do?” Ghostbur asked from his spot next to Friend on the pond’s bridge. 

George sighed, “Just make sure your sheep doesn’t eat any more of my roses.” The ghost let out a cheer, hugging said sheep. 

Tommy stood up from his spot by the pond, the grass warming his wet feet. Putting on the gifted sweatband that pushed his bangs out of his face and tucking the fuzzy fabric behind his ears. It was an annoying pressure, but he didn’t mind too much. “Where’s the water bucket?” He questioned right before he spotted the green bucket. “Never mind.” The boy grabbed the container, taking it inside to fill. 

It took an hour until the brothers finished tending to the garden, Ghostbur helped George fertilize the plants or pick out weeds from time to time; all the while, keeping an eye on Friend. Tommy had collapsed on a patch of grass when they finished, his arms exhausted from holding the heavy water for minutes at a time. His hybrid brother soon lay down beside him and wiped his dirt-covered hands on the younger’s white shirt, causing him to half-heartedly shout at him. Ranboo only laughed quietly, turning onto his back. Both closed their eyes to the harsh sun. 

Eventually, a dark shadow loomed over their eyes, Tommy peering an eye open to look at George. “Want some lemonade?” The brunette asked. 

“Fuck yeah, I do,” The blue-eyed boy responded. He sat up, poking Ranboo’s side. 

Ranboo groaned. “Leave me alone,” he whined. “I’m dead.” Tommy snorted. George stood up straight and shook his head, hands on his hips. 

“Alright, sit in the sun without any refreshing nutrition,” George retorted, walking away. His younger brother scrambled after him. 

“No! Wait!” 

The ender hybrid entered after the two, followed by Ghostbur and Friend. “I think the best thing about being a ghost is that I don’t get hot,” The phantom joked. “Or sweat.” 

His boyfriend placed a hand on his forehead then abruptly hugged him. “He feels like an ice cube,” he muttered, sinking into the phantom’s arms. His brothers joined them in the hug for the new cooling system, letting out sighs of content. 

“Yuck. You guys smell disgusting,” the spirit commented, gagging loudly. He dropped the opacity of his body, making the three leaning on him crash on the floor. Tommy and Ranboo knocking heads, both yelping in pain, as they fell. “Oops, sorry.” 

The youngest groaned, muttering curses under his breath, as he lifted himself onto his knees. He ripped the sweat band off his head and threw it at the ghost when he became touchable again, howling with laughter when the other sneered. Ghostbur rubbed his face to get rid the substance the sweatband left; George giggled quietly at the display. “Fuck you, bitch,” Tommy grinned smugly. “I’ll go take a shower.” He shook his head, laughing as he wandered into the bathroom. 

Picking himself up, Ranboo announced he would to. Seeing as how water harmed the ender hybrid, he’d kept plenty of fire resistance on him so he could take lava baths in the Nether. There was a distinct spot where he’d built a small pool and an obsidian room surrounding it so no one could disturb him. He headed out to the nether portal down the path, quickly grabbing a spare change of clothes before he left. After George washed his hands, he began making home-made lemonade as they waited. Ghostbur silently watched from his spot on the floor, petting the sheep that lay on his lap. 

It took 15 minutes until the boy in the shower finished, wearing his red-sleeved, crop-top hoodie, a pair of loose shorts, and toeless socks. By then the lemonade was finished, George handing Tommy a glass. The blonde shook his hair out, splattering water all over his older brother. George sputtered in surprise and anger, frowning. Next, he went to his room to grab his change of clothes and left to shower, giving the younger a sharp glare. Tommy sat on the counter, quietly sipping his drink. “Where’s Ranboo?” He asked, gazing at his ghost friend. 

As if summoned, the ender hybrid walked through the door. He had a duplicate of his suit on, steam rising from his skin. “Is the lemonade done?” He asked, striding over the counter to stand beside his brother. 

Tommy grinned at the consequence, nodding. “Heck yeah, bro,” he said. He lifted his glass of lemonade like it contained alcohol. Ghostbur snorted in amusement at the display, standing up to pour Ranboo some lemonade, not trusting the younger to do it. He smiled at the grin that spread across the boy’s face when he sipped the drink. He pat the teen’s head softly, the fluffy hair bouncing right back up. “Good, inn it’?” 

Ranboo hummed in agreement. Ghostbur watched the two with a fond gaze until he heard the pitter patter of footsteps. He glanced over at the hallway then gasped deeply, the sudden intake causing him to choke on his saliva and kneel on the ground to catch his breath. Tommy watched him, lifting a brow before turning to look at George. “You’re going to kill him,” he joked. He paused. “Again.” 

The older person tilted his head in confusion, peering down at his outfit. He didn’t see anything wrong with it, minus the fact his shirt was a bit oversized. He was simply wearing a light blue shirt with some Japanese wording and print, and black shorts. “How?” He questioned. 

“George,” Ranboo started. “What color is your shirt?” His heterochromia eyes peering at him in curiosity. 

The brunette paused. “Oh,” he breathed. “It’s blue to me. What is it?” 

Tommy laughed loudly. His arms wrapped around his stomach as if he was in pain. “It’s bright pink,” he coughed, smiling. George blinked in surprise, looking down at his shirt again; his face turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. Both teens laughed at his reaction. Tommy glanced down at Ghostbur, who was spread out unmoving on the floor, face down. “You good, bro?” He received a pained groan in response, making him laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to die of cuteness when I figure out how to add pictures. This is a threat.


End file.
